My Teen Romantic Comedy was Different
by darms8man
Summary: Hikigaya and Yumiko together from the beginning of the series. A piece for my favorite pairing, HachimanxYumiko. No longer a oneshot from popular demand, now a series of lone story based chapters, drabbles and oneshots! (Chapter 4: Smartphone)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I thought of this oneshot one night, and thought it was too hilarious to not put into words.**

 **HachimanxYumiko OTP by the way. Props to all you writers pumping out those amazing stories with this pairing.**

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Well what can one say. This was a rather familiar scene to us all, but we'll skim over the details anyway.

There was a sound of feet shuffling in the special building. It had been a short while after the start of the new school year, and it was around the time of day when the clubs were active, be it the sports club outside, or the more scholarly or indoor style clubs. With Sobu High being a private school, it of course had an endless budget from it's various benefactors to accommodate that, with a whole special building dedicated to it. The shuffling feet, or at least the bearers of it were headed towards one particular clubroom.

The Service Club.

The Service Club was a club with a very specific goal, all explained in due time. However, despite being a club, it only had one member, and its existence probably wasn't known to anyone else other than the one lone member and the Club Advisor itself.

Speaking of that lone member, she could now be seen reading a book, sitting in a chair. Her long raven hair swayed in the wind caused by the open window, as if it had gained freedom and a mind of its own. Glancing at her eyes, they bore two icy-blue orbs carefully examining the page in front of her. Her uniform was what you would call no less then perfect, every detail as far as the socks in perfect symmetry and in an immaculate state. This was Yukinoshita Yukino.

The so-called, ideal student.

Her reading was cut short when she heard the rancid and chaotic sounds from the outside. It sounded like it was coming from a boy, probably being dragged along somewhere against his will from the short curses and phrases she could make out. The peace would be restored as soon as those kids finally ignored the door and when on their way, she thought. She could barely make out some of the noises.

"Alright, we're here… Damn it stop squirming Hikigaya!" came the voice of an older woman, a woman she knew rather well.

Now, against Yukinoshita's expectations, the door was opened in one swift movement, and as if on impulse-

"Sensei, knock!" said the perfect student in a voice not far off from monotone.

"I would, but you never answer. It's a waste of time anyway." she said. With a look on her face as if she just remembered something, she reached an arm behind her and dragged a boy into the clubroom.

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman. I brought him here because he could use this club's help." she said, triumphantly.

Enter Hikigaya Hachiman. A fairly tall high-school boy lacking the bow tie to his uniform, and his blazer open. His grey hair showed a strange form, with some being slicked back, some falling on his forehead, and a long, curved ahoge to top it off.

Or maybe not. There was another prominent detail about this boy. His eyes. Eyes that were so dead, lacking any life with an amazingly tiny size, they resembled that of nothing less than a dead-fish. His eyes landed on the raven hair, as if analyzing her just as she was analyzing him.

"And what problem would that be?" Asked Hikigaya himself, before Yukinoshita had a chance to.

"Well, you see here, Hikigaya has had a lot of internal turmoil and awkwardness issues. As such, he's not made many friends. It's also resulted in the formation of a rather rotten personality. I need you to rectify it. I'd like to put him as a member in this club to learn from you." she answered to Yukinoshita instead.

"I would like to refuse if I can. He looks suspicious enough as it is, and being alone with him would make me fear for my chastity." She says, covering up her chest by crossing her arms.

"Why do they always say that…" She heard him mutter under his breath.

"Don't be fooled by his looks. Despite his eyes, he's within the law, out of fear more than anything." said the teacher.

"Still, I have my doubts about being left with him." she said further covering her chest.

' _Not that there was much to hide anyway.'_ were the thoughts of the protagonist in the room.

"Well I guess that settles it then. No help requir-" In the middle of his sentence. He turned to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by a third, feminine figure blocking the doorway. She placed both her full palms on both sides of his chest, before pushing him back in slowly and entering the clubroom as she did so.

She had long blonde hair, a detail alone that screamed her presence to anyone's eyesight. The hair went well into her lower back. With a few short bangs on her forehead, she had two prominent long bangs that formed a drill shapes on each one. Complete the look with a beautiful face and two green eyes, you had Miura Yumiko, one of the greatest beauties Sobu had to offer.

She was currently giving a glare to Hikigaya, as she looked at him expectantly.

He sighed.

"Remind me again. Why are you on her side with this?" asked Hikigaya, looking at the blonde haired beauty. Her gaze softened from the glare, but stood stern.

"Well, it's true, that rotten personality of yours is in real need of help. My friends talk about you, you know. Now while that will never bother me, it _should_ be bothering you." she said, her eyes now moving and locking on to the raven haired girl in the room. The blond haired girl's eyes widened and then narrowed, with the raven haired girl responding in kind.

"It's rude to take over the room without introducing yourself. Not that I don't know who you are." said the raven haired girl.

"Sorry. Miura Yumiko." she said, the gaze still in place.

"And what brings you here?" she was asked again.

"I'm here because that insolent, rotten, slouching, deadbeat of a social recluse over there is my boyfriend." she said, raising a hand and pointing to the only male in the room.

.

.

.

Silence had taken over the room at this point. It took all of Yukinoshita's effort not to display the surprise on her face. Even then, her eyes didn't fail to widen.

"And you being my girlfriend, relates to this how?" the boy asked, in a minor irate tone.

"Someone who loves you only wishes the best for you, Hikio." She said, the glare and mean look she once had fading. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, just stick around for today at least. I can join you tomorrow if you like." She almost made a cutesy face, and Hikigaya really couldn't refuse after that expression was made.

"...Fine." he said, looking away. Yukinoshita seemed to be the only one in the room to realize when Miura wrapped her arms around him, his own instinctively grabbed her waist. Well maybe not, considering the fuming and dark aura emanating from a painfully single teacher at the door.

Miura's face lit up in happiness after that. Her eyes livened up, and there was a smile on her face. It was an expression most likely no one other than he had gotten to see directed at them.

"Thank you, Hikio. You'll see that you won't regret it." She said, almost hugging him at this point.

"I'm going to go play tennis with Totsuka-kun, 'kay? I'll be waiting for you." She said, until it her next action nearly made the sensei at the door punch a hole in the wall.

Miura Yumiko, the Fire Queen of Sobu, leaned and kissed Hikigaya Hachiman on the lips.

And with that she was on her way out. With the door shut leaving the now two members of the club staring at each other, one with a neutral expression and the other looking at him like he had grown two heads.

Hikigaya Hachiman grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So… What does this club do?"

Needless to say, it was an interesting day for everyone involved.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it, I felt that this one deserved to see the light of day. I will definitely return to HachimanxMiura with something more serious and longer if possible. Maybe a series of oneshots, not sure yet. I really love this pairing.**

 **If anyone wants to take over this idea as a story, please feel free to do so, I would love to see an established pairing fic like this. PM me about it if you want to do something with it.**


	2. No longer a oneshot

**A/N: Guys, seriously. What the hell. To all you guys who reviewed, faved and followed being hopeful enough to convince me, thank you all so much. It's time I don't disappoint.**

 **You guys convinced me. I'm happy to announce that this little oneshot will now be transformed into a series of oneshots, one chapter stories (or short multi chapter ones), and Drabbles, all based in this same universe that I have created. You guys are awesome, and well, I guess, look out for it! More chapters for this will be out by the weekend. As well as for A New Start, with enough luck.**

 **I love this story and idea as much as the rest of you, and I'm happy to be taking it up. Look forward to it, and feel proud knowing you guys were able to do this with your support.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well… Here you guys are. I didn't think I'd be willing enough to do it but I felt really good writing out this one, and I'm really enjoying myself writing this story out.**

 **This here is a one shot happens in the second year, no particular time frame, except maybe post cultural festival. I kinda planned it as I went along.**

 **I apologize if it's not as strong as the first chapter. I'm writing this on 3 and a half hours of sleep from scratch.**

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **Hachiman First Person POV**

Well, hello there. It appears this is the first time you'll have gotten to seen this story take place from inside my head. It won't be the last time either, I promise you. I'm somewhat famous for always having a story or two to tell. But I guess I can't be taking all the credit for that. Half the crazy stunts and stupid things I do are sprung from the whims of my most beloved… Er, how do you say it?

Girlfriend. My girlfriend was someone with a rather forthcoming personality. She came off as rude, angry, and fierce. Girls feared her, boys feared her, and by extension, feared _me,_ because anyone who could ever tame the infamous Fire-Queen of Sobu high could be considered nothing less than lord of equal power.

I was no such thing.

I was no one special, hell I wasn't even normal to start with. But I guess maybe a lack of normalcy would mean all that's left is to be special? I don't know where I'm going with this. Either way, by some miracle or the other I had done it. I had quenched the thirst of the raging fire that was Miura Yumiko, and she quickly found a way into my heart of stone as well. But this isn't the story of how Miura Yumiko and I came together, no, that is a story for another day.

Right now, I was busy enjoying the present. The partly cloudy weather, a chilly but refreshing breeze. The wondrous drink and blessing of Maxx Coffee on one hand. And next to me, everything I had learned to hold dear, the Fire-Queen blonde beauty herself, her long smooth fingers interlocked with my other hand as we strode down a park in Chiba.

Ah, right, this is what people refer to as a 'date'. A boy and a girl (or whatever preference you would have it), whether it be in friendship or intimacy, go out for a few hours together to gain some sort of social standing by their peers for at least trying to be functioning members of society. That or it was for their own ego boost of being in a relationship. That was the true purpose of dates in high school. Source: Me. It's amazing how I still stood by those words.

But I guess in a sense it can still stand. Because there was no social benefit to either of us from our dates. If anything, it only dragged Yumiko's social standing through the mud after the stunts I pulled in the Cultural Festival. But here she was, a small smile etched on her face. As I observed her, her eyes met mine. Her eyes shined bright and smiled cheerily before looking back ahead. I guess that was the benefit of these dates, at least for me.

For me, I get to spend time with her. Talk to her. Watch her as I force her to try out new street food as she frowned and pouted. Watch her bear an evil smile whenever she dragged me into a clothing store. Best of all, I get to see _that_ smile. That amazing, wholehearted smile that she had reserved for me. I got to see her look in awe at something amazing or beautiful. People may call me selfless at times, at least those who knew about the things I did to help others. But when it came to Yumiko, you could say I was nothing short of the most selfish man in the world. Luckily, Miura Yumiko was all mine.

"Hikio!" A shout interrupted my long monologue. It was Yumiko, looking worriedly at me now. Ah, I may have failed to mention this, but Yumiko had a terrible case of a motherly side to her, only terrible in a way that it made her overanxious and haywired if someone close to her wasn't alright.

"What?" I said dumbly. I had lost myself for a while there.

"I had called your name a few times now." she said, while irate, still showing concern.

"Ah, I was just lost in thought." I said, giving what had come to be a rather common phrase between us.

"You seriously need to stop with all that mindless monologuing." She said smiling. Yeah, maybe I shou- Wait hold on a minute, what the hell?! Teach me your ESP woman!

I stayed silent, only letting out a small grunt while continuing to walk forward. It was something I did often. Conversation didn't exactly come easy to a guy like me. It didn't help that upon my grunting, Yumiko did nothing but giggle softly before catching up and resuming her walk with me. I tried really hard not to let a smile leak on to my face after just looking at her.

* * *

"Well? What were you thinking about?" she asked. Ah, here we go. Classic girlfriend interrogation time. Even Yumiko and I couldn't ever leave behind certain couple clichés.

"Nothing in particular. Does it matter?" I asked back.

"Well, of course it does. You were so deep into it you even ignored me!" she said with probably what was the cutest pout known to man. Well, maybe not, the prize still went to Komachi for that one, but this was a close runner up. Seeing as she was making no progress, she decided to change her tone.

"Who knows? If you were so deep into it, what could you be thinking about? Picturing your own death? Or perhaps your mind was fixated on some clubmates of yours?" her tone went from warm to chilly in no time.

Eh? Where did this Yandere archetype come from?

"Don't be stupid." I said in a quiet tone. As expected, she stopped the cold aura and fell back into her cute pout. In the end I could still feel myself giving into her. Fine. I'll tell her all the embarrassing sentimental thoughts about how lucky I was to have her.

That didn't mean I wouldn't have fun with it along the way.

"Fine… If that's how you want it." I said finally. She stopped in her step, looking at me from my drastic change in tone. My hands dropped the Maxx, and gripped her shoulders. I slowly but firmly pushed her backwards until she was pressed against a tree. Luckily there was no one around to scream 'rape' and call the police.

Yumiko stared at me with giant eyes in somewhat shock at my actions.

"I was thinking about how lucky I was. I was thinking about how you stood by me, despite all the cruel things I do sometimes just to make things happen. I was thinking about all the little things you do. Your smile. Your sulking. Your anger. That evil glint and minor sadist. I was thinking about just how much of a lucky idiot I am to have you. Is that enough?" I said, putting on the most serious tone I could muster, trying hard not to burst out laughing at the raging blush that adorned her face.

"H-...Hikio I-" she started, still red in embarrassment.

"You asked earlier if I was thinking about my clubmates. No I wasn't. Because the absolute truth of the matter is, it's impossible for me to love anyone else in the world as much as I love you." I said, finishing my 'cool' dialogue, and leaning in to capture her lips. We stayed like that for a minute, not increasing force or anything of the sort. Just a normal kiss lasting a few moments.

When I moved away, Yumiko's embarrassed face was gone and replaced with her normal one. I finally smiled a little.

"Did you have fun with that?" She said, laughing at me now. Now it was my turn to be red. Although it was funny enough for both of us, these impromptu 'roleplaying' sessions and quoting bad romantic movies and scenes in our dates never really worked out.

"Don't lie. You were impressed." I said, my face going into it's usual indifference, asking for her hand. She gladly gave it to me, and we continued on our way out of the park.

"Hm. Maybe. Just a little." She said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, by the way." she added.

What I said really was true.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's another one for you guys. Bet you weren't expecting that twist at the end there. Truth is Yumiko and Hachiman's true characters will never change, simple as that. Going back to the anime recently I was surprised by how emotionless Hachiman seemed as compared to how he is written in fanfiction. I tried to bring more of that Hachiman back, so that's why he doesn't talk a lot here at some points.  
**

 **Next few chapters I plan to make drabbles. Until then I'll focus on A New Start.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back with another chapter of the good stuff. Can't get enough. More drama in this one.**

 **It's Hikigaya and Yumiko at the end of the cultural festival. Doesn't get much better than that, does it?**

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **Hachiman First-Person POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked an annoyed, irritated Hayama Hayato, as he was up in my face. His arms gripped my shirt tightly as he pushed me up against the wall, with shocked faces around us as the no name idiots and one Sagami Minami stared at us.

"What, have I said anything false? Anything that couldn't be anything less than true? You have even surpassed me at this point, Sagami. You truly are utterly useless." I spat out with as much venom I could put into my voice. She looked to be on the brink of tears. In the matter of a second, she ran from the rooftop we found ourselves in at that moment. With glares and harsh curses directed at me the rest of the no-name side characters either ran after her or walked off fuming. Hayama glared at me.

I bore a neutral face. That pretend anger and hatred leaving my face. In the end, it would work out. I knew these simplistic idiots like the back of my hand, because they're all the same. It was the pinnacle of negative reinforcement, only more effective that those words were spouted by a low-life being such as myself.

I noticed that Hayama hadn't released me yet. Yo, I know you have an effeminate look sometimes, but do you really swing that way? Sorry, I have a girlfriend.

I sighed.

I have a girlfriend.

"How could you do something like that?" he stared at me, giving a nervous look. Looks like he was able to see through my play.

"It was the most logical thing to do. I can bet you she's getting ready to give that damned speech right now." Hayama released me. I fell to the ground while leaning against the wall.

"They'll all hate you."

"Yes, they will. That's why I was the only one who could do it." Hayama glared at me once he finished that sentence, and I knew why.

"That may have been true at one point, Hikigaya. It's not anymore, you know that." Oh? Using my real name know, huh?

"What is she gonna say?" He asks, turning his back to me now.

"I'll let you know." I answered truthfully. I didn't know what she would say. Would she be angry? Disappointed? Saddened? Worst-case scenario she leaves me for this stunt. And the chances of that happening, were so high it gave me shivers. I could have broken down at that moment, just with that passing thought running through my head.

Hayama slowly walked past me, with the grimmest expression I had ever seen on the faker's face. Interesting. So that was a taste of the real Hayama Hayato.

He disgusted me. Perhaps Hayama is even more rotten than me.

I stared at the sky, at the passing clouds of that midday sunlight. I got up and walked to the railing of the current school building I was in. It was melancholic. It reminded me of my middle school, but now, I didn't have society to blame for my situation. I made all the decisions myself, let myself do what I wanted. And I'd wholeheartedly take responsibility for those actions. I checked my watch. At this point I think Sagami is just about to go on stage, if it worked out the way I expected. I was often right.

But then it came.

Those footsteps. Those hurried footsteps. Footsteps and running up the stairs. It was time. The door was blown open, for lack of a better word, and the lone person looking for me was in sight. Her blonde haired swayed. Her figure danced from the fast movements to get here. Her green eyes were still something to get lost in. Even in distress, Yumiko looked as beautiful as ever.

My eyes lit up looking at her. She stayed mute. I could see the pain in her eyes, as much as she tried not to let it reach her pretty face. Her eyes were glistening. Crying, for me. She walked up to me, close to me.

 ***Slap!***

Ah, of course. I was expecting that to be one of the responses. She slapped me hard. Very hard. I couldn't do anything in that moment. I just stood there, unresponsive as I always was. I couldn't save her from any of this. I couldn't save her from the pain, the heartbreak, and the betrayal she must have felt from my actions. I couldn't do anything for her.

I was the worst boyfriend on the planet. I didn't account for her next actions. She came closer to me, much closer. We stared at each other again, looking straight in the eyes this time, as our breaths intertwined in our proximity. She, like Hayama, grabbed my shirt. She grabbed my shirt as hard as she possibly could.

And then she stuffed her face into my chest. And cried. She cried her heart out. She didn't hold anything back, as she held on to me as if for dear life. I can truly say that in that moment, I have never felt more ashamed of my actions. I slowly but surely buried my face into her hair and my arms wrapped around her as they had done so many times before.

I had hurt someone I loved.

 ***sniff***

That sound made me look up from my position. I leaned back, and truly grasped her facial features another time. Ruined makeup, red puffy eyes, runny nose. If we ever recover from this, Yumiko is going to kill me. And I was fine with that.

"You… Goddamn idiot…" She spat between sniffles, and if the situation weren't so dire, I would have called her cute. Actually...

"You look cute like this, you know." I said, still having her in my arms. She tried not to smile, and succeeded as I was met only with a glare in the end. Worth a shot.

"After all the growth I saw you have, you come back only to do something like this?" She asks me, with true disappointment in her voice and in her face. I never wanted to see that face again.

"..." What could I say to her? That it was logical? That I was fine with it? No, that would only hurt her more. It would sound like I didn't once acknowledge her feeling.

"Maybe that Service Club is doing harm after all." That was a logical conclusion. My entrance and obligation to the club created the catalyst for my actions here today, thus that could be called the root cause.

"Look if you want me to leave-" I say, ready to wholeheartedly agree with her. She of course had a different plan. Even in distress and pain, Miura Yumiko was still unique.

"Idiot. That's the part of the conversation where you say, 'No, I'll prove you wrong.', or something like that." she said, her voice sounding snotted up from the new blocked nose.

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled Yumiko in closer for another hug. And she stayed still, with both of us basking in each other's presence.

And I know this next line is cliché as hell, but in that moment, I knew that we were going to be fine. We had what no one else in high school could never have.

And that, was something genuine.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap up for this chapter. I know Yumiko is treated more as an influence than a love interest in the last two chapters, but I'll make it different the next time round. The next chapter will be a lot more focused on dialogue between Hachiman and Yumiko rather than monologues, and the chapter after that will be told from Yumiko's perspective. I felt like writing this one in particular because it was one of the first things that popped into my head when thinking of this AU.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sunday or Monday will have a new chapter for A New Start.**


	5. Chapter 4: Smartphone

**A/N: Why not start off with some thanks. I can see that a lot of people are enjoying this piece so, much. Thanks for the support.**

 **That being said, It's time for a third person 'daily life' chapter for Hikigaya and Miura today. Like I said in the last one, that is what I'll do this time. Next time will be a Yumiko POV chapter, and of course, after that….**

 **The story of how Hikigaya Hachiman fell in love with Miura Yumiko. I think it's gonna be a two shot.**

 **This chapter takes place around two days after chapter 1, where Hikigaya joins the Service Club.**

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"But why not?!"

"Because NO." said the legendary loner-kun himself, Hikigaya Hachiman. The protagonist of this story. The protagonist of this romantic comedy that he has plunged himself into.

Actually, that's a lie. This story had all the potential in the world to be a romantic comedy, but apparently the main character here has broken the order of the universe and already gotten himself a girlfriend. Tch, what a waste of potential awkward and perverted romcom-

"Oi, shut the hell up!" screamed Hikigaya at me, the narrator. That hurts, you knooooow?

"Who are you talking to, Hikio?"

"No one. Just the ravings of a crazy person." grumbled Hikigaya.

"Okay…. Again, I repeat myself, why not?" she muttered.

"Alright, Yumiko, for the last time, I'm not buying a smartphone." said Hikigaya again, firmly.

"You need to give me a reason." asked Yumiko, frowning as she held his hand as they stared at the displays they had at a mall in Chiba.

"Because it's a waste of money? There are literally only three people I talk to, my mother, Komachi and You. It's useless to spend so much money on a phone I'll hardly use to contact people." he said, staring at the smartphone device he held in his other hand.

"Ah! There, you're missing the point. My dear loner boyfriend, I'll have you know, smartphones were invented for the sole purpose of never using your phone to talk to anyone ever again!" She said, with a smile as if she were the sales person herself.

"What…? Then what do you do on it?" asked Hikigaya, confused, and scratching his head.

"Hm… Allow me to enlighten you!" she said, and with lightning fast speeds, she grabbed the phone from his hands and quickly prepared a demonstration.

"With this smartphone, you can… Browse the web!" She said, pulling out some news article. Hikigaya, while staring at her said nothing and didn't change his facial expression at all. From Yumiko's experience, that usually meant she had successfully captured his attention.

"You can play games!" she said, pulling out some pre-installed fighting game. His eyes brightened a bit, as they should. It was a mobile version of the RPG he was playing on his so-called 'Vita-chan' at the moment.

"You can watch videos online!" she said, pulling out the YouTube app. He wasn't too impressed with that.

"Look, you can even read your trashy light novels on this thing!" His face went sour at the comment but grabbed the phone anyway as he began reading the familiar lines of a light novel he was reading last week.

' _Gotcha.'_ Thought the Fire-queen, smiling darkly at her victory.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Hikigaya walked out of the store with a new black smartphone that was remarkably slim and complemented the look of anyone who was using it. He had already set up the phone on purchase and walked out of the store with Yumiko next to him admiring and directing each step of downloading the right apps play the trashy RPGs and Light Novels to read right on his phone.

In fact Yumiko seemed to be in a great mood. Almost too good of a mood. Hikigaya decided to shrug it off when he left her that day to go home.

* * *

 **Night time, Hikigaya's room**

Hikigaya nearly dropped his brand new phone on the ground when he saw the picture on his phone. It now lay on his bed in front of him face down, and heard it buzz again, with him almost scared to pick it up.

"Oye, Hikio, pick up your phone and hold it up!" came the voice on the other end, rather irritated.

"B-but… no!" he nearly screamed.

"H-hey, this is embarrassing for me too, ok?! Just be glad I'm such a nice girlfriend!" she shot back. Hikigaya, slowly raised the phone towards an angle for his eyes bringing to life the VideoTime app, only to see one Miura Yumiko in nothing but her panties and bra, with a heavy blush on her face.

See, couples had this thing with the smartphone generation when they were away from each other for extended periods of time, to do their _'obligatory duties'_ to each other over the phone, Also known as _Sexting_ , or _Skype sex._

This was one of those moments, and this was precisely the reason Miura Yumiko was so excited today.

Hikigaya however, was pretty much caught off guard on all ends and was almost mortified at the sight.

"I… I don't know what to say." replied Hikigaya. Yumiko also straightened her face up and looked at the camera back at him. They stared at each other with no words being said for the next 30 minutes before they ended the call.

 **The next day, Afternoon**

The next day Kawa-something-san walked on to get her daily smoke on the school roof only to barge in on what was probably the hottest make-out session of Hikigaya and Miura's entire relationship, Hikigaya's shirt half unbuttoned and all.

From then on, Hikigaya was finally appreciating his smartphone decision, Miura Yumiko was having the time of her life, and Honda-san was telling her Kei-chan to protect herself from depraved dead-fished men when she grew older.

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter one I know, but I'm trying to get back into things. I've been busy trying to do well in school.**


End file.
